Désir
by appanda
Summary: Dije que no te obligaría a cumplir con tus deberes de esposa, pero jamás mencioné que no intentaría hacerte cambiar de opinión.
1. épouse

**_D_**eclaraciones: Naruto, la serie en su totalidad pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.

**_A_**dvertencias: Ligero lime.

**_A_**claraciones: UA [Universo Alterno].

·Désir·

* * *

_Avancé dejando atrás el cartel del establecimiento, la poca iluminación le daba la impresión de ser una de esas viejas tabernas del oeste, pero esto era un bar, era un tipo de vicio, siempre que terminaba los negocios venía a compartir la noche con una de esas mujeres de cuerpos voluptuosos que estaban dispuestas a todo con estar a mi merced. Llegué hasta la barra e hice mi pedido. A mi mano derecha observé a diferentes cuerpos, e igual de deseables, si es que así debe de decirse._

_Atraganté mis palabras en mi garganta, escuché una voz algo aguda, debía de ser un viejo, pero el nudo en mi garganta se formó al escuchar el nombre del hombre, gire con algo de impresión, encontrándome a mano izquierda con aquel hombre que había dedicado parte de mi admiración, se podría sospechar que con cada segundo que transcurría ganaba más dinero._

_Hyūga Hiashi sin duda era uno de los empresarios más exitosos, sin familia, sin amigos, toda una fortuna para él sólo, aunque al mirar a su cara me dio la impresión de ver lágrimas contenidas luchando por salir._

_'Nunca pensé encontrar a Hyūga sama, en un lugar como este'_

_Él me miró, parecía atormentado, mostró una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes blancos, su rostro se arrugo un poco, pero su sonrisa era simpática._

_'Verás que también tengo sentimientos, Sabaku no san ¿no?'_

_'A eso los humanos le llaman despecho ¿no?'_

_'Opino que sí'_

_Qué golpe de suerte, jamás pensé conocer en persona a este hombre. Me charló sobre su vida, y yo escuché atento, me sentí a gusto, también me habló de sus negocios, después de ese día nos vimos con más frecuencia charlando de la estúpida monotonía y las diversas entradas de dinero a nuestras chequeras._

_La última vez que vi a Hiashi con vida me llamó algo alterado pidiéndome que llegara al hospital de la capital, Suna, cuando llegué, él retomó una pequeña charla que el mismo anteriormente había decidido cancelar._

_El había ido constantemente a reuniones con Gaara, pero su estadía principal era Konoha, ¿Por qué un hombre con tanto dinero tenía tanto interés en vivir en esa pequeña ciudad?, tuve una respuesta._

_El me habló de su testamento, tenía una hija, Hinata era su nombre, creo, dijo que ella y yo seríamos los únicos nombrados en ese papel, eso me molesto un poco, no me daba pena admitirlo, era un egoísta._

_'Pero debes saber algo, me sería muy satisfactorio que tú y Hinata se unieran en matrimonio'_

_Me había contado la personalidad de ella y la imagen que vino a mi mente fue la de una joven rechoncha y melosa, casi vómito, pero tampoco debía arruinar los últimos momentos del ya viejo hombre._

_'Hinata está maravillada contigo, le he contado todo sobre ti y está entusiasmada por conocerte'_

_Mi estómago se revolvió, pero aguanté, no me mostró ninguna foto de su apariencia, tampoco me atreví a preguntar._

_'Ella está dispuesta a casarse contigo para darme el gusto, prométeme que lo pensaras, el amor puede nacer con los años, cásate con ella, cásate con Hinata y disfrutaras de toda mi fortuna, esa clausula está en el testamento'_

_'¿Si me caso con su hija seré dueño de todo?'_

_Abrí los ojos como platos, estaba en estado de shock._

_'Todo, incluyéndola a ella, pero hay algo, no podrán tener el derecho de divorciarse hasta tener a su primer hijo, ¿Deseas cerrar el trato?'_

_'Me casaré con Hinata'_

* * *

Mis manos se fueron aflojando en el volante, miré la delegación de Konoha, la hora del matricidio había llegado, todos los detalles habían sido arreglados por Hiashi antes de su muerte, Hinata por lo que tenía entendido no me había visto físicamente y yo tampoco a ella, ese día sería nuestro primer encuentro, el testamento ya había sido leído por separado. Realmente la imagen física que imaginé respecto a la chica no era muy buena.

Bajé de el auto para entrar a la delegación, seguí un corredor algo estrecho que iba directamente a una pequeña oficina, al entrar la sensación de aire caliente se hizo presente.

Konoha era una ciudad algo acalorada, no tanto como Suna, pero daba igual, observé las figuras en el escritorio.

En frente se encontraba Tsunade, la encargada de casarnos, a pesar de verse joven debía de tener entre 50 y 60 años de edad. Miré al lado contrario en la silla a mi mano derecha estaba la chica quién sería mi esposa, llevaba una capucha bastante amplia de color gris con algo de púrpura, no podía ver su aspecto así que deduje lo evidente.

Tomé asiento a su lado y comenzamos el trámite.

Tsunade leyó los derechos y deberes de cada uno, después a hacernos la pregunta clave: ¿Acepta y bla, bla, bla? Mi piel se erizó ¿Estaba asustado?

—¿Hyūga Hinata? —Tsunade volvió a llamarle.

—Hm... —Pareció reaccionar—A-Acepto... —Titubeó.

Al fin logré ver su mano, era pálida y delgada, un interés por tocarla afloro en mí. Tsunade mencionó algo inevitable, quizás una oportunidad para probar sus labios.

—¿P-Podríamos saltarnos e-ese pasó? —Escuché su tímida voz.

Tsunade arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad—Bueno si así lo deciden. Firmen aquí.

Ella señaló ciertas partes de una gran y vieja libreta, firmamos y nos fuimos. Abrí la portezuela de mi auto para que la chica entrara, fui y tomé el asiento del conductor.

Lo coloque en marcha, la carretera estaba... Se podría decir vacía o desolada, aumente la velocidad a 120. La mansión Hyūga estaba en la zona verde de la ciudad, recordé una de las cosas que Hiashi me había mencionado con anterioridad: 'A Hinata le encanta estar rodeada de árboles, lagos, etc...'

—Le dijiste a Hyūga san, que sería un placer el que fueras mi esposa, ¿Por qué? —Pregunté de repente.

—No tenía nada que perder, mi padre me hablo maravillas de ti, así que finalmente acepte para darle el gusto.

—Cuéntame algunas cosas de ti, de tu vida.

Mis ojos siguieron fijos en la carretera mientras seguía escuchando su relato, tenía una voz débil, la curiosidad invadió mi ser, dejé mi mano izquierda maniobrando el volante mientras con la otra enrede sus dedos con los míos, su piel era suave y delicada, aspire su aroma y plante unos cuántos besos a su alrededor, apoye su mano en mi mejilla, se sentía bien.

Creo que a esto es a lo que la gente llama ¿Curiosidad?, no eso no, ¿Atracción?, si eso era Atracción, una atracción tan grande que la ganas de besarla se presentaron. Bajé la velocidad del auto y estacione enfrente de la gran mansión, observé el asiento del copiloto que se encontraba vacío.

Me encaminé en la gran mansión, los colores de un marrón oscuro inundaban todas las paredes, observé con detenimiento los alrededores y no encontré rastro de Hinata por ningún lado, quizás se encontraría en su habitación. Me quité el incómodo saco junto con la corbata, el lugar estaba frío, los Hyūga se ocuparon de refrescar la mansión con aires acondicionados.

Desabroche lo botones de mi camisa mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, busqué en la alacena algo de cereal, no podría pensar bien con el estómago vacío.

* * *

Relajé mis músculos que se habían encontrado tensos, acababa de firmar mi sentencia, mi derecho de libertad me había sido quitado e igual me importaba poco, sólo deseaba tener algo bajo mi cuerpo y ese ser era Hinata.

Me dejé llevar por las suaves manos que recorrían mi espalda, había pasado toda la noche despierto conduciendo hasta Konoha, mínimo merecía un masaje, ¡Y mi llamado fue escuchado!

Me encontraba boca abajo en la cama, Hinata quién se encontraba encima de mi trataba de relajarme.

—C-Creo que ahora estarás mejor.

El contacto desapareció, me incliné para levantarme, admirando unos segundos más su rostro. Tenía los ojos típicos del clan Hyūga, cabellos negros que contrastaban en azul, por un alguna canción de cuyo título desconozco me vino a la mente, probablemente alguna de la de Muse, ¿Qué dirían mis clientes si descubrieran que Sabaku no Gaara se la pasa en su tiempo libre escuchando bandas de Rock?, eran la 10 pm hora de dormir.

—¿Pasarás la noche conmigo? —Acaricié con delicadeza su mejilla.

Su rostro se congelé, quedándose muda.

—Hinata, cuando te aclaré por medio de cartas sobre el casarnos, dije que no te obligaría a cumplir con tus deberes de esposa, pero jamás mencioné que no intentaría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Me levante fastidiado, no sin antes plantar un beso en sus labios: magnífico, sus labios eran como la crema, me separe de forma lenta y observé el gran sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, cerré con cuidado para no aturdirla más.

Si permanecía ahí más tiempo iba a perder mi cordura, un repique constante me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi celular, observé la pantalla externa: Kankuro, lo abrí y atendí.

_¿Qué quieres Kankuro?_

_Calma Gaara, escucha: Temari vino directo a Konoha al enterarse que te casaste y me trajo a rastras_

_¿Y qué?_

_Pues que Temari desea conocer a la "afortunada" y pidió que avisara que mañana a las 8pm te espera en el apartamento de Kiba, ¡Te esperamos, adiós!_

Luego de eso escuché un irritante timbre, ese vago me había colgado el teléfono, qué otra cosa podría yo hacer que no fuera nada, Temari estaba desquiciada y era de lo más seguro que si no asistía a su reunión tomado de la mano con Hinata me mataría a punta de repique en el celular.

* * *

El sol se comenzó a estampar en mi rostro, miré el reloj que marcaba las 8:07am, me arrastré hasta el baño para asearme, me pregunté si mi esposa ya estaría levantada, apure el pasó al sólo pensar en ella. Bajé las esclarecerás con ropa muy ligera y sin zapatos, después de todo estaba en_ mi_ casa, dejé mi camisa completamente desabotonada, miré el gran mueble, ella estaba sentada observándome, caminé hasta ella y le hice compañía.

—Mis hermanos desean conocerte hoy por la noche en una reunión.

—¿En dónde? —Preguntó.

—En el apartamento de Inozuka Kiba y su esposa.

—Son amigos m-míos.

—¿Los conoces? —Pregunté con algo de asombro.

—En la universidad.

—Mis hermanos creen que nuestro matrimonio es real, así que debemos fingir. —Sus facciones no cambiaron en absoluto, simplemente asintió—Claro que si quieres que esto sea real avísame.

Le sonreí con algo de picardía para luego colocarme sobre ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, arrebaté un beso de sus labios entre abiertos. Ella no luchó, me correspondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, colé mis manos bajo su enorme camisa, ¿Cómo alguien pude tener una piel tan suave y delicada?, descendí hasta su cuello escuchando algunos pequeños chillidos de su parte.

A pocos segundos me separó de ella, su mano tomo el celular situado en la mesa, en la pantalla externa aparecía la palabra: Sakura.

Se levantó del mueble dejándome sólo con mi calambre, logré escuchar algo sobre ir al centro comercial, me levante mirándola sentada en el mesón. Tomé asiento enfrente de la computadora, abrí mi correo electrónico esperando ver los mensajes de negocios y demás.

Abrí el primero de ellos. Los recuerdos impactaron mi mente, tenía que ir a una junta de negocios muy pronto.

Me levante de la computadora y fui hasta Hinata quién aún hablaba por teléfono, mordí un lado de su abdomen para ver si me prestaba atención, y como deduje así fue.

—¿Qué q-quieres? —Su voz tembló.

—¿Con quién iras al centro comercial? —Mordí su oreja esperando una respuesta.

—C-Con una amiga, Sakura.

—Tengo que salir de la ciudad por unos negocios.

—¿Cuándo sales y cuándo llegas? —Me preguntó curiosa, algo en mi se movió, de cierta forma me alegró que se preocupara por mí o que me fuera a extrañar.

—Me iré mañana en la madrugada, y en dos semanas estaré de vuelta —Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos esperando una de sus raras reacciones.

—Bueno...y-yo...

—¿Tú, qué?

—T-Tengo que elegir un vestido para esta noche.

Se separó de mí y corrió hasta subir las escaleras, no sin antes hacer un drama al tropezar con la alfombra y otros muebles, me reí en voz baja, Hinata era el tipo de chica que yo necesitaba.

* * *

El día pasó volando al igual que mis pensamientos, cada cuatro segundos frotaba mis labios tratando de aceptar mi realidad, antes pude a haber pensado que era un simple contacto de piel, pero ahora no, ahora era lo más delirante que pude probar en mi vida, la imagen de Sabaku no Gaara llegó a mi mente, el cómo había sido capaz de dominar mis sentidos era algo nuevo para mí, pues le había visto como mi socio en un contrato manteniendo un simplón amor platónico.

Él rompió las reglas del juego y el hacer trampa le dio la delantera, ¿Cómo saber que él decía la verdad?

Terminé de arreglarme para la gran reunión, Gaara ya me estaba esperando en su auto, se veía elegante pero cómodo. Tomé asiento en el lugar del copiloto, su cuerpo se encontraba rígido en el asiento mirando directamente en la carretera, no tuve que esperar demasiado para que el auto avanzará a gran velocidad, me ocupé en ver la carretera llena de árboles para dar el gran pasó a la ciudad llena de luces y anuncios, no me gustaba ese ambiente estilo las vegas.

Recordé a Kiba vagamente, la última vez que le vi él había decidido dejarse la barba a medio afeitar, tratando de buscar ese aspecto de galán de telenovela, reí en voz baja, la cara que había puesto Matsuri era muy cómica con respecto a la decisión de su esposo. Giré con algo de curiosidad para encontrarme con los pozos aguamarina de Gaara quién me miraba extrañado, volvió su mira a la carretera mientras estacionaba su auto, no lo esperé y salí de vehículo, miré al cielo y me encontré con las caras sonrientes de mis ex compañeros de la universidad.

Entré al edificio seguida por Gaara que alcanzó a rodearme con sus brazos, miré hacia el pasillo para luego correr a los brazos de mi amigo.

Lancé una mirada fugaz a mi esposo, me pareció verlo molesto.

* * *

**N/A:** Sinceramente a mi no me convenció este primer capítulo, pero bueno... Espero saber qué opinan, aunque pienso que es horrible. El fic será corto, como de dos a tres capítulos. ¿Reviews?


	2. elle est à moi

Declaraciones: Naruto, la serie en su totalidad pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.

Advertencias: Ligero lime.

Aclaraciones: UA [Universo Alterno].

·Désir·

* * *

Miré directo a Kiba que se encontraba más alto y quizás algo bronceado, observé la escena con sumo cuidado sin dejar pasar ni el más mínimo detalle, vi los brazos de aquel hombre cerrarse en su delicada cintura.

Fruncí el ceño al imágenes descabelladas impactar mi mente combinándose con un recuerdo de hace unos instantes.

'K-Kiba kun siempre fue mi mejor amigo, d-desde kinder'

Los celos comenzaron a ocupar un lugar en mi ser, no me gustó ese sentimiento, sonreí con ironía para luego arrastrarla hasta mi lado. Kiba me miró con algo de confusión en un instante se creó un silencio muy incómodo, tomé la palabra y saludé de forma cordial al castaño en frente de mi para luego girar en dirección a Matsuri quién se había acercado hasta enredar su brazo con el de su esposo.

Entramos en el amplio apartamento que era bien adornado con plantas artificiales que casi parecían reales, las paredes eran de un color beige contrastando con la cerámica del suelo. Sentí a Hinata estrecharme contra sí, sus piernas flaquearon un poco pero la sostuve con firmeza. Observé la gran mesa Dónde se encontraban Kankuro y algunos amigos de la familia, Temari quién salió de la cocina a toda velocidad fue la primera de ellos en saludarnos.

— Hinata ¿no? —Mostró una sonrisa amplia al dirigirse a la criatura indefensa entre mis brazos— Soy Temari la hermana de Gaara, encantada de conocerte.

— I-Igualmente —Saludó ella extendiendo su mano en forma de acuerdo, la cual fue bien recibida.

La acerqué hasta la mesa a presentar a mi otro hermano. Kankuro mostró una mirada pérdida en su cuerpo, cosa que me molesto.

— Atrapaste a mi hermanito —Él sonrió con algo de picardía mientras tomaba la pálida mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

— E-Encantada de conocerlo —Titubeó antes de dejar ofrecer su mano.

Vi al descarado de mi hermano giñar su ojo, lo separé de inmediato de ella y continúe la presentación, no sin antes mirar a aquel desgraciado con gran enojo. Saludé a Naruto quién estaba con su novio, me fue un momento penoso pero Hinata lo tomó con gran normalidad. Se alejó de mí para ir con Chouji e Ino, por lo que entendí también se conocían. Un matrimonio perfecto ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese farsa?, no por mucho quizás, yo estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese amor platónico y convertirlo en uno real.

* * *

Las horas fueron transcurriendo entre risa y risa, no pude evitar lanzar una mirada hasta Dónde estaba Gaara cada cinco minutos, Temari no dejaba de observarme, sin duda aposte a que me encontraba tan roja como el cabello de él.

— ¿Han pensado en tener hijos? —Ino hizo la pregunta.

— Acabamos de casarnos, no hemos tomado u-una decisión con respecto a eso aún.

Un recuerdo llegó a mi memoria: _'No tendrán derecho a divorcio a menos que tengan un hijo juntos'_ Esas fueron palabras de mi padre.

— Supongo que es comprensible —Respondieron ellas al unísono.

— Creo que ya está un poco tarde, le diré a Gaara que nos retiremos.

Nos despedimos con algo de apuro, mis parpados no durarían mucho tiempo abiertos, Kankuro alargó un poco la despedida mencionando algunas cosas de Gaara a las cuales Traté de no prestar mucha atención, pero el resto del camino esas palabras navegaron mi mente.

Indagué unos instantes en mi memoria y recordé algo más: _'Kankuro es un picaflor de primera, ten cuidado parece estar interesado en ti'_ Palabras de Matsuri, ella era más que confiable.

La portezuela se abrió y vi a Gaara tomar mi mano.

— Estamos en casa —Me llevó con ligeros empujones hasta entrar a la mansión— Tú y yo debemos hablar de algo.

Me estremecí por el tomó frío de su voz, nos sentamos en el amplio mueble, no separó sus ojos de mí, Traté de adivinar a que se debía ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

* * *

Una imagen preocupada se dibujó en su rostro, si no hubiera estado con los celos que me carcomían apuesto a que me estaría riendo con ganas.

— Kankuro sospecha de nuestro matrimonio, el es muy astuto.

— ¿D-De dónde saco esas sospechas? —Se inclinó hacia mí.

— Verás esposa mía —Tomé su mentón para ver mejor su rostro y coloqué mi dedo índice en la abertura de sus labios. — Eres... Muy inocente.

— ¿I-Inocente?

— Kankuro conoce _bien a las mujeres_, tienes un aspecto demasiado **_virginal_**. —Le di un pequeño beso y continúe— Hinata, eres virgen ¿verdad? —Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— S...si —Ella suspiró.

— Te quitare esa inocencia. Ahora.

Subí la escalera con ella en brazos, no pesaba casi nada, caminé hasta su habitación depositándola en la cama, apague las luces y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para luego tenderme al lado de ella.

* * *

Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del sol que atravesaba el cristal de la ventana, en un instante mi mente pareció cruzar por un agujero negro lleno de recuerdos. Observé el reloj que marcaba las: 9:45 am. Me incliné hacía delante, las sábanas se deslizaron cuesta abajo dejándome ver los diversos moretones rojizos —por así llamarlos— que recorrían desde mi hombro hasta mi abdomen. Miré el espacio vacío en mi cama mientras mi mente comenzaba a trabajar.

— Viaje de negocios... —Suspiré.

Desenredé las sábanas atadas a mí y tomé mi celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, no paraba de vibrar mostrando en la pantalla externa: Sakura.

_Hinata, ya paso por ti, ¿Estás lista?_ Lo siguiente fue un gran silencio

_Me estoy acabando de levantar, pero no te preocupes, estaré lista_

_Hm... Vale, recuerda llevar abrigo, hace mucho frío en el centro comercial_

Me levanté con suma pereza al baño para alistarme, pero cada gota de agua me recordaba cada uno de los besos de aquel pelirrojo insaciable ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿En qué momento cedí a sus exigencias?

Me coloqué por completo el suéter oscuro, me asome por la ventana y vislumbre el auto gris de Sakura. Tocó por segunda vez el claxon del auto.

Bajé las escaleras tratando de no tropezarme con la alfombra o algún otro mueble, tomé un chaleco marrón de una mesita al lado de la computadora y salí disparada al auto de la chica pelirrosa que me recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hm... Hinata, tienes pinta de fotografía —Hizo una mueca para luego fijar su mirada en la carretera.

— Konoha es una ciudad calurosa, pero últimamente ha tenido días templados. —Respondí en mi defensa.

— ¡Puaj! Última vez que te dejó ver la saga de Matrix en una noche. —Reí por lo bajo ante el comentario— ¿Oye, y tú esposo?

— Viaje de negocios, la cita ya la tenía pendiente y no pudo aplazarla más.

— ¿Nee, qué a caso no tendrán luna de miel? Tengo entendido que eso hacen las personas normales —Lo último lo dijo con cierto tono burlón.

— B-Bueno... Verás, el y yo... —El color cubrió mis mejillas mientras mis palabras se enredaban una tras otra.

— ¿Se aman?

No pude responder esa pregunta, pues ni yo misma tenía una respuesta para ello. Los sentimientos que se habían despertado en mí eran más que confusos y Gaara... Bueno ¿Qué sentía él?

— Hey... ¿Tratas de decirme qué ese matricidio es una pantalla? —Me miró con incredulidad ignorando la carretera por lo cual me asusté.

— ¡P-Por Hotoke sama! Sakura mira a la carretera.

Soltó un gruñido sordo y volvió su rostro a la carretera.

— No me cambies el tema, además nunca he tenido un accidente automovilístico. ¡¿Y me acusan de no aceptar casarme con Sai?

— Nuestro matrimonio es un negocio para los dos, nadie pierde nada, en tú caso Sai y tú se aman ¿Por qué no casarse?

— ¡Ja! No pienso cometer un matricidio, al menos no por ahora, pero ¿tú? Chérie ¡te has chiflado! —Término de estacionar para cerrar de un portazo, la imite entrando al edificio.

— Cl-Claro que no.

Pasamos por el puesto de Mc Donal's y compramos un par de helados y papas para continuar la agobiante conversación.

— Escúchame con atención: recuerda que trabajo en una revista de chismes y gracias a Gaara es que la curiosidad de las personas fluye. —Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó:

"Gaara es el hombre más codiciado en el país después de tú difunto padre, y también es el Casanova del país.

— Eso ya lo sé, al parecer mi padre no le daba importancia a ese asunto.

— Lo que trato de decirte es que: Sabaku no Gaara es un hombre, tú eres _Inocente y Hermosa_, eres el tipo de presa que atrae a los cazadores en este caso, él. —Alzó una ceja en señal de interrogante.

— Seguiremos con nuestras vidas normales. —Avisé.

— Chérie, los amores platónicos desaparecieron porque Carlos II no quería tener más hijos impuros, ¿Por qué crees que inventaron el condón?

— Dejemos de discutir ¿sí? Vamos a ver un par de películas y después a comer algo de pizza.

La preocupación había penetrado mis sentidos, ella tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras y el desliz de anoche era una prueba de ello.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas y al fin me habían confirmado la hora del siguiente vuelo. Por obra y gracia de Kami sama, el vuelo de la mañana se había cancelado lo acaban de confirmar y a muchos tocó pedir el de la noche.

La mayoría de los pasajeros se habían molestado por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, los agentes no tuvieron más remedio regresar la mitad del costo del boleto y programar a los pasajeros para el siguiente.

Pedí un taxi y nos dirigimos a la mansión Hyūga, obviamente deje mi auto en casa no podía llevármelo conmigo, Miré al conductor que parecía tenso.

— Oiga, le pagaré el doble de la carrera si llega en menos de la mitad del tiempo, tengo apuro.

Me miró desde su espejo y al instante una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al parecer le acababa de hacer un gran favor. Observé el reloj que marcaba las 6 pm, recordé la cita que tenía Hinata con su amiga en el centro comercial, ya debía de estar de regreso lo cual significaba que tenía casi dos horas para estar con ella, agradecí al conductor por llegar tan rápido y le page lo acordado con algo de dinero extra.

Al entrar en la gran mansión las luces todas se encontraban apagadas, deje mi maleta en la entrada y revise cada rincón de la casa, pero no encontré rastro de Hinata, sólo su cama a medio arreglar y unas camisas regadas por el pasillo. Tomé asiento en el mueble y Llamé a Kiba para pedir el favor de que si conocía a la tal Sakura me diera su número, puesto que Hinata tampoco contestaba su celular que permanecía apagado.

Llamé a Sakura quién me atendió al primer repique.

_¿Aló? Sakura, es Gaara ¿Hinata está contigo?_

_¿No estabas en un viaje de negocios? Su voz sonó sorprendida._

_Se canceló para esta noche ¿Está ella sí o no contigo?_

_Pues no, cuando íbamos saliendo se encontró con un chico, con tú hermano Kankuro, le dijo que debían hablar de algo y que se ofrecía a llevarla_

_¿Hablar de qué?_

_Ni idea, pero no parecía ser de cosas banales como el clima_

_Ok, se te agradece_

Colgué con algo de brusquedad, tratando de imaginar de qué hablarían, varias escenas de la noche de la cena vinieron a mi mente, él como el desgraciado de mi hermano se maravilla con **_mi esposa_****.** Traté de calmarme, esperaría a que ella llegara si es que lo haría, además tampoco sabía cuál era el camino a ese centro comercial, yo era nuevo en esa ciudad y no conocía nada.

* * *

Miré con incredulidad al castaño en frente de mi todo lo que decía, cada palabra tenía mucha lógica en la situación, cabía perfectamente en el rompecabezas.

— Linda, lo sé todo y trato de protegerte de la bestia de mi hermano Gaara —Me miró a los ojos con seriedad en su rostro pero con dulzura a la mirada— Tengo amigos en el juzgado y me fue fácil saber sobre la condición y la cláusula en el testamento de tú padre.

— ¿Cómo? ¡P-Pero!

— Si él te hizo el amor esa noche fue un prueba a ver si resultabas embarazada, si eso sucede te pedirá el divorcio y se quedará con el 50% de los bienes de tú padre.

— Llévame a mi casa, ahora.

— Te lo digo por tú bien y te des cuenta del perro con quién te casaste. Conozco a mi hermano y sé que un lujurioso egoísta.

Fue lo último que pronunció en todo el trayecto del camino mientras yo veía los árboles desaparecer uno por tratando de contener las lágrimas que suplicaban el salir.

Me hicieron chocar con la realidad, y ahora debía aceptarla sin quejas, Sabaku no Gaara era un oportunista de primera y yo era su presa. Salí del auto despidiendo al joven castaño para sumirme en mi agonía, pero la vida era una maldición. Le observé recostado en uno de los muebles individuales clavando su mirada aguamarina como un par de puñales en mí.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Pregunté con enojo.

— ¿Dónde está el libertino de mi hermano? —Alzó un poco el tono de su voz.

— Deja a Kankuro san fuera de esto. —Lo reté dando un pasó al frente.

— ¿Kankuro san, así llamas a tu amante? —Se puso frente a mí permitiéndome ver con claridad el enojo en sus ojos.

— ¡El no es mi amante! —Respondí en defensa propia.

— No te preocupes, por lo visto no tardará en serlo, ¿Ya te enseñó como no tartamudear? Tengo un viaje de negocios, mi vuelo se retraso para las 8 pm y debo estar allá —Me abrazo sin dejarme escape alguno— Si aún es tú amante, no creas que dejaré que lo sea.

Me alzó es sus brazos subiendo las escaleras, luche contra él en vano, logré ver un objeto circular es sus manos, pero no logré identificarlo, me llevó hasta la habitación y se colocó sobre mi mientras que con sus manos detenía las mías, rodeó mi mano con el objeto e hizo lo mismo con el pie de la cama, me tomó unos segundos captar las imágenes.

¡Me había esposado a la cama!

— ¡Tú! ¡Bestia!

— Llama a tú amiga y dile que te quité la esposa, la llave la dejare en el teclado de la computadora —Lanzó el celular que pude atajar con mi mano libre.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la puerta principal cerrarse, marque con rapidez al celular de Sakura quién me atendió rápidamente. Entre lagrimas pude explicarle mi situación, vendría en mi auxilio pronto, ahora sólo quedaba esperar y sumirme en mi tristeza.

_Todo, incluyéndola a ella, pero hay algo, no podrán tener el derecho de divorciarse hasta tener a su primer hijo, ¿Deseas cerrar el trato?_

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. de nos

Declaraciones: Naruto, la serie en su totalidad pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.

Advertencias: Ligero lime.

Aclaraciones: UA [Universo Alterno].

·Désir·

* * *

Avancé a zancadas tratando de esquivar a las personas, mis oídos estaban adoloridos por el alto volumen de la música, corrí hasta el patio trasero buscando con la mirada la figura de Temari. Adentrándome un poco más en el gran jardín, encontrando a mi hermana sentada en un pequeño banco, girando su rostro para verme al oírme llegar con el rostro desfigurado por la preocupación. Tomé asiento a su lado y relaje los hombros para luego dar comienzo a la plática.

—Se supone deberías estar vigilando a Hinata —Trate que mi voz sonara serena.

—Naruto está haciendo ese favor, a ella le cae muy bien su compañía. —Respondió clavando su vista sobre el suelo, haciéndole parecer más interesante mirar tierra inmóvil a mirarme a la cara.

—Bien... ¿Por qué tanto apuro en verme?, te dije que llegaría a Konoha en cuatro días más —Estiré los brazos para dejarlos descansar en la cabecilla de madera, pasando por sobre sus hombros.

—Vine a aquí por Hinata. –Regresó ella su mirada, replicando mis palabras— Hace dos noches escuché a Kankuro hablar con Hinata, pidiéndole que te dejara y se casase con él. Estaba buscando las figuras para hacer galletas, fui a la habitación de Kankuro a preguntar, pero cuando le iba a llamar le escuché hablar por teléfono con Hina, así que me quedé tras la puerta a escuchar: _Lind__a__, yo puedo encargarme de que ese divorcio sea rápido y que te quédese con la mayor parte de la repartición de bienes. Ah ¿Qué? Pero Hina no puedes someterte a Gaara. Porque deseo casarme contigo, piénsalo. Serias feliz conmigo. Ok vale te dejó tranquila_. Salí corriendo hasta la cocina para llamar a Sasuke y luego Sakura, necesitaba confirmar algunas cosas.

—Da igual lo que haga Kankuro, Hinata y yo no podemos divorciarnos de ningún modo —Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, buscando una forma de relajar mi cuello, estaba demasiado calmado.

—Hay una forma, —Negó suavemente, girando su nuca de un lado a otro— por ese motivo llamé a Sasuke, Naruto me había dicho con anterioridad que él era el médico de Hina.

—¿Sasuke es su médico, qué le ocurrió a ella? —Me sorprendió un poco la idea, pero igual era un punto a mi favor— ¿y para qué llamaste a Sakura?

—Llamé a Sakura para confirmar algo sobre Hi y lo que me dijo fue: _'Hinata prefiere que Gaara la siga esposando a la cama que tener algo con el Hermano de él'_, lo había dicho con toda la seguridad del mundo –Rió— Me causó algo de gracia, supongo.

—¿Eso prefiere Hinata? —Enarqué una ceja ladeando mi nuca—Entonces acostumbrare a hacerlo, igual lo había tomado como opción si seguía forcejando conmigo.

—Hinata te pedirá el divorcio —La seguridad se mostró en sus ojos y por unos instantes dudé.

—Te... Equivocas. Le guste o no, ella está encerrada en una celda de oro y yo soy su carcelero. —Sonreí con falsedad tratando de ocultar mis dudas.

—Pero Hinata está embarazada, lleva una semana y media, justo el tiempo en que se casaron.

Quedé en estado de shock, una ola de sentimientos se abalanzo sobre mí como si de un tsunami se tratase, Temari me balanceo de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que reaccionará, pero ese confesión me ponía en una situación estrecha, era feliz porque la mujer que deseaba para mí me daría un hijo, pero también me ponía nervioso el haber soltado parte de su libertad.

—¿Ha mencionado algo del divorcio? —Pregunte inclinándome hacia delante.

—Hasta ahora nada. —Hizo una pausa—Creo que debes regresar a la ciudad, mientras más pronto tengas a Hinata, mejor.

—¿Sugieres que la confine a una habitación?

—Sugiero que le hagas ver que la amas, porque es así ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome con algo de enojo.

Suspiré resignado por el comentario destructivo de mi hermana.

—No acostumbró a esposar mujeres a los pies de una cama; me regreso mañana a la ciudad, y tú debes irte ahora mismo.

Me levante con pesar, tomé la mano de Temari y la arrastre en medio de la multitud, mi mente debía trabajar en un plan bien elaborado.

Miré con desespero por segunda vez mi reloj: 12:45pm, preguntándome en donde demonios estaría el depravado de mi hermano, llegué al auto y tomé el asiento del piloto, espere a Temari mientras buscaba mi celular para llamar al aeropuerto, pedí dos puestos para el vuelo de las dos de la madrugada, algo me decía que las cosas estaban fuera de los límites de normalidad.

* * *

Volví a mirar el pastel de forma dudosa, era tan provocativo.

Si lo había comprado debía comerlo ¿no?, suspiré de un momento a otro, pero en realidad ¿debía comerlo yo sola?

Mis ojos permanecían como platos, ¡era mi primer antojo del embarazo! Tomé el cuchillo dispuesta a picar el pastel, pero lo dudé, camine hasta la computadora y tomé la cámara de la pequeña gaveta.

Documentaria como toda una profesional fotógrafa desde mi primer antojo hasta el último, fuera niño o niña nuestro bebe, este sería una criatura muy feliz.

Recordé esa palabra clave en una relación, ¿nuestro?, creo que ahí no hay ninguno, la imagen de Gaara me vino a la mente, pero de verdad ¿podríamos continuar con esta farsa? El fingiendo amarme y fingiendo que no ocurre nada, lo más probable era que eso afectará al bebe, pero si era yo la que no quería el divorcio.

Salí de esa ola de melancolía y aterrice en mi mundo feliz, tomé el cuchillo, pique el pequeño pastel en trozos, lancé algunas fotografías y acomodé la cámara en la gaveta de nuevo. Eché el primer mordisco a algunos de los pedazos y un cosquillen brotó hasta mi vientre, estaba totalmente feliz.

Miré de forma rápida el reloj, eran ya las 9 am, ahora sólo faltaban tres días para la llegada de Gaara, día el cual no quería que llegara nunca.

Mi celular comenzó a repicar, lo tomé inmediatamente esperando alguna buena noticia y contesté.

_¿Bueno?_

_Hina, ¿estás lista? Hoy te llevó a visitar la tumba de tú padre Era la voz de Sakura la que hablaba por el otro auricular._

_S-si, ya puedes pasar por mi_

_Llévate algo de comer, ya sabes... Por si algún antojo_

_Ok_

__Colgué la llamada y miré por enésima vez el pastel de chocolate ya picado en trozos, definitivamente iba a necesitarlo.

Mi padre era simplemente él, ¿Qué beneficio podría traer el casarme con alguien a quien conoció en un bar de mala muerte? ¡Esto era ridículo!, pensaría que de su boca saldría un susurrado te amo.

Me acerqué con pasos torpes al refrigerador, mi garganta se encontraba horriblemente seca, observé con gran lentitud y pereza las rejillas, opté por algo de agua pues si tomaba cualquier otra cosa vomitaría sin siquiera una oportunidad de correr al baño. El claxon de un auto me despertó de mi pesadilla momentánea, adivine que era Sakura.

Coloque parte del pastel en una caja y salí de la mansión.

Al abrir la puerta no me encontré precisamente con una figura femenina, sino todo lo contrario. Con brusquedad me empujó adentro hasta lanzarme en el mueble, en el proceso dos de los jarrones cayeron al suelo creando un sonido ensordecedor.

El victimario me arrebató el cuchillo con el que había cortado el pastel de las manos y se colocó encima mío, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y de forma desesperada trate de gritar, pero de mi boca no salía ni un susurro. Le golpee sin éxito hasta que reconocí su rostro.

El miedo me invadió, nunca creí encontrarme en tal situación, y más aún nunca imaginé que Él se atrevería a tanto incluso sabiendo mi estado.

Sólo una cosa pasó por mi mente en ese instante: Sabaku no.

* * *

Muy, muy corto.

¿Reviews?


	4. avec vous

Declaraciones: Naruto, la serie en su totalidad pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.

Advertencias: Ligero lime.

Aclaraciones: UA [Universo Alterno].

·Désir·

* * *

Desperté con brusquedad y ansiedad, pensando en Ella, buscando una esperanza, sólo una oportunidad, su rostro lleno de lágrimas frustraba mis sueños evitándome el dormir. Cuando en realidad sabía la causa y su efecto: estaba asustado. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar marcando un ritmo muy acelerando para mi gusto, tomé mi celular desenredándolo de las sábanas, encendí la pantalla y encontré veinticinco llamadas pérdidas, todas de una misma persona: Hyūga Hinata. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿EL bebé estaría estable?, eran muchas preguntas las que crearon shock en mi mente, pero una era la que me aferraba a la Fe.

_¿Ella... me necesitaba?_

Tomé mis cosas con gran velocidad y salí del lugar donde me estaba hospedando los últimos días, encontré mi auto muy cerca del umbral, coloque las llaves en su lugar, y al estar el auto encendido lo arranque a gran velocidad.

_Déjà vû._

Vi parqueado el auto de mi hermano frente a la mansión, corrí hasta adentro de la casa y miréa distintas direcciones, pero en ninguna estaba Él o Ella. Al caminar se produjo un crash, miré al suelo encontrándome con las piezas de los jarrones que antes allí se encontraban, miré con mayor claridad y la sala era un completo desastre.

Escuché un pequeño murmullo, y reconocí a Kankurou, que con una sonrisa triunfal y de lo más confiado bajaba las escaleras, al ver en su hombro la ropa de Hinata toda rasgada sólo deduje una cosa. Subí las escaleras y lo intercepte más arriba, el se sorprendió en verme y en cambio estampe con gran fuerza un golpe en su pesado rostro, por efecto rodó por las escaleras.

Le oí emitir con fuerza gemidos de gran dolor hasta caer inconsciente al último escalón. Busqué con desespero la habitación de _mi_ esposa, pero al tratar de entrar estaba bajo llave. Observé el suelo y encontré la copia de la llave cerca de la alfombra, la coloque en la cerradura y la gire con algo de lentitud. Al tratar de abrirla no avanzaba la puerta así que empuje con más fuerza haciendo que está abriera, al entrar observé que el objeto que impedía mi pasó había sido la peinadora.

Distinguí algo de sangre alrededor de está con algo de dificultad, pues las luces estaban todas apagadas en la casa causando que me alterará aún más. Sólo la luz del sol que atravesaba la delicada cortina era mi guía. Si cometía grave **"error"** de encender las luces podría causar otro trauma a mi pobre Hina.

Caminé hasta el otro lado de la habitación buscándola, la encontré a una esquina de la cama temblando, aturdida, asustada, confundida, desconfiada... tan inocente. Di unos cuantos pasos hasta ella y luego me agaché para quedar a su altura. Sus ojos dejaban escapar gran cantidad de lágrimas por su rostro.

_'¿Qué te ha hecho?' Romper tus alas, pensé._

_'N-no qui-ero que me toquen' Trate de tener un acercamiento pero ella se opuso '¡Te lo ruego, te lo ruego! ¿Por...favor?' Sus mejillas tomaron un tomo carmesí._

_'Estaré aquí'_

El único sentimiento que _nunca_ sentiría hacia ella sería: lástima, Hinata florecía en mi muchas emociones, pero definitivamente la lástima no figuraba entre ellas.

Si estaba allí era porque la amaba, y definitivamente ya lo había confirmado, el amor de mi vida estaba aterrorizada, ida, lastimada, y con un bebé esperando seguir con vida.

Llamé de inmediato a la ambulancia antes que a la policía y a los que sobraban, Hinata y nuestro hijo eran la prioridad. Haruno Sakura, iba a ser el abogado que daría la cara por Hinata delante los tribunales, pero de alguna forma el cinismo de Kankurou no tenía límites y agotó su última oportunidad. Pidió condiciones iguales para él, que los abogados y el Juez fueran hombres, ellos juzgaría sus actos, era ridículo su manera de pensar, sólo los desequilibrados mentales eran capaz de adaptarse a un acto atroz como lo era una: violación.

Todos sus planes se verían frustrados fuera como fuera, la justicia era un acto primordial. Sai, el prometido de Sakura, sería el ahora abogado de Hinata, y el Juez, como fue pedido por Kankurou, era un hombre. El Juez permanecía con su aire imponente frente a nosotros, el parpadeo un par de veces tratando de despejar la irá que sus ojos reflejaban en el acusado, Sai permanecía apacible dándole una mano de apoyo a Hinata quién se encontraba sentada con la mirada pérdida, buscando su mundo feliz. Ya las decisiones estaban tomadas, sólo faltaba que el Juez pronunciarán la declaración, sus labios comenzaron a moverse listo para hablar, yo sólo podía limitarme a estar lo más cerca de mi esposa entre el público.

_'El acusado, ha sido declarado... Culpable'_

Miré Kankurou que estaba completamente frustrado, perdió el control, trato de abalanzarse sobre el juez, pero fue detenido por los oficiales cerca, giro a ver a Hinata que estaba concentrada acariciando su vientre.

* * *

'Detente...por favor, piensa en mí' En lo que me harías.

Eran las últimas palabras que había pronunciado, mi voz estaba escondida en algún rincón sin ganas de salir.

'El acusado, ha sido declarado... Culpable' Escuché decir al juez.

Kankurou se encontraba completamente frustrado, perdió el control, trato de abalanzarse sobre el juez, pero fue detenido por los oficiales cerca, giro a verme, yo me limite a ver mi vientre...acariciando a mi hijo.

Ahora todo era más seguro para los dos... O quizás podría hacer un nuestro, un seguro para los tres...

Observé a Gaara que buscaba con desespero encontrar mi mirada, pero el gentío no se lo permitía, sonreí aliviada sin saber el por qué. Ahora estaba asustada, acaba de despertar de una pesadilla...sólo necesitaba a Gaara a mi lado, marque a su celular veinticinco veces, pero en ninguna atendió.

Debía de estar durmiendo, quería creer eso a pensar otra cosa, ya lo amaba. Me encargaría de sacar mi matrimonio adelante, aunque en primer lugar debía atrás mi trauma, y sólo él, sólo Gaara era la medicina para era enfermedad.

Cerré los ojos mientras la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, buscando esperanza, pensando en el. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, ¿Sería él?

* * *

Entré en la mansión sin prender luz alguna, camine con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, subí las escaleras intentando no golpearme con ningún escalón.

El frio del aire golpeo mi cuerpo, solo llevaba puesto un guarda camisas y casi colgando los calzones… Entre en la gran habitación y choque con la cama, el dolor se apodero de mi pierna y solo lance una maldición… lo siguiente que escuche fue un Hm…

—Gaara... –Era su voz— ¿Estás aquí?

—¿Todo bien? –Me limite a preguntar.

—Si… pero… quiero hablar contigo –Lo último lo dijo con gran seriedad.

Me estremecí, una corriente eléctrica amenazaba con fulminar mi corazón en unos instantes, solo debería ella decir: Quiero el Divorcio, y en vez de eso quedaría viuda.

—¿Sobre qué?

—El divorcio… —Suspiro— de verdad lo necesitas ¿no? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Nunca lo he pedido –Lo que dijo me dejo incrédulo, pero con suficiente valor como para hablar.

—Pero lo harás…

—¡No! –La negativa retumbo en la habitación, podría apostar que de no haber estado las paredes se podría escuchar en el establecimiento más cercano.

Se sentó en la cama, más calmada, la imite para poder quedar lo mas ceca posible de ella.

—Solo te lo daré si tú lo pides, pero en cambio no lo haría ni drogado ¿entiendes?

Me pareció ver asomarse una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios pero la tenue luz no me permitía ver con claridad.

_— Te quiero._

—¿Qué? —Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente.

—Quédate…conmigo, _conmigo_–Recalco esa palabra.

—¿Contigo?

El silencio invadió la habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces me coloque sobre ella, la bese, la amaba, unos segundos después recordé su trauma y me aleje de ella.

—El bebé y tú podrían ser expuestos.

—El bebé está en buenas condiciones –Me miro seria.

Le hice caso omiso, y me acomodé a su lado… tendríamos que esperar… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos resistir?, besé su frente con delicadeza, y _cerré los ojos, con la esperanzas de que no fuera un sueño y mañana despertara entre sus brazos._


End file.
